


Middle ground

by Haileyst



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: Paul's relationship could be described in several ways. Loving, definitely. Yearning, absolutely. But Paul likes to describe his relationship as a series of unfortunate events that he hopes will eventually lead him home.ORWhat to (not) do when your boyfriend moves to a new place.





	1. Long walk home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I hope you will enjoy this three part piece. I appreciate feedback and please bear in mind English is not my first language and sometimes it does not come as naturally as it should.
> 
> For the record, I was born in a country where age of consent is 15 and currently live in a country where it is 16. Furthermore, in both of those countries you are legally allowed to drink alcohol from age of 18. So I am appointing similar laws in place in this AU. I also included maps and other bits and pieces from games. Some personal headcanons about Pokemon world as well.

Paul sighed, it was quite a walk from Viridian city to Pallet Town and he was exhausted. But as he missed the coach, he figured walking was the next best option unless he wanted to wait for the next one. Which was departing early next morning. Yeah, he thought as he kicked a random pebble on the road, that was  _not_  going to happen. He was getting a bit too old to spend every night on the road, be it under the stars or in the Pokemon Centre alongside the happy and completely oblivious ten year old kids that just started their own Pokemon journey. And that's why he braved to go on foot and with any luck, he'd be in Pallet Town before it was completely dark. If he was any lesser man, he would be worried about intruding, coming without any announcements late in the evening. But Delia Ketchum was by now completely adjusted to her son's antics and, by extension, antics of his coming and going boyfriend, recently upgraded to fiancé.

Well, 'coming and going' would be stretching it. In the last two years and a half Paul occupied the house more often than Ash did. Neither Paul or Delia blamed him though. It was his dream to be with Pokemon after all. Train them, know them and become a Pokemon master. Paul, now knowing Ash for almost four years, thought his dream wasn't that far fetched. And as his long time boyfriend, and more recently fiancé, he had to support his air headed fool of a life partner anyway. Paul was sure it was written down somewhere as a rule for long-time couples. And if not, his evenings watching chick flicks with enthusiastic Reggie were a  _complete_  waste of time and Paul wasn't ready to admit to that.

And it wasn't like Paul's lifestyle was much different from Ash's. He was on the road most of the year as well, he just stuck to Kanto and Sinnoh while Ash's nature compelled him to explore other regions away from his home (and Paul's home). Which might sound lonely, but it didn't have to be and their relationship didn't suffer for it. And thus, as the prospects were, the status of a mostly long distance relationship and not being in one place together for an extended amount of time was not going to change anytime soon. Delia wished for them to hurry up a bit though (and starting a family would definitely be a bonus for her, grand kids she can spoil!). But neither Paul or Ash wished to have that in their immediate future.

Paul fondly recalled their discussions about their future plans, which would inevitably pop up if you plan to spend your life with someone, and the only thing they agreed on was settling down on an island somewhere. Ash was partial to ocean, probably because he grew up so close to it, and Paul loved mountains and forests that surrounded his home of many years. They decided an island with immediate access to ocean and forests would be perfect for them. Between Sinnoh and Kanto, there were quite a few that would fit their requirements and possible budgets. And it would enable them to travel effortlessly between the two regions to their families as well.

But as far as Paul and Ash were concerned, they had all the time in the world to get to that point. While they certainly liked the picture they painted for their future, it was off the table for at least another seven years. Ash just turned eighteen and Paul at almost twenty years of age (curse you, passage of time) had no wish or need for settling down yet. And it's not like their relationship was an everyday one anyway. As stated before, Ash and Paul didn't get to see each other in person for most of the year. And they didn't regret it.

Much.

Yes, sometimes their relationship has proven to be an exercise in patience considering their inability to properly communicate their intentions and likes. But there are no such things as perfect relationships.

("I am sorry,  _little girl_ , but who do you think you  _are_?" - Paul at some misguided Kalos girl after a particularly nasty encounter in aforementioned region when Paul decided visiting his boyfriend for a romantic weekend in an overpriced hotel was a good idea. _It wasn't_.)

("You fucked off to  _where_?!" Ash, straight out cursing Paul out on the phone, after discovering his fiancé, only  _ten_ hours after proposing, decided to board a ship to Unova to catch a Beartic he saw on Ash's Pokedex leaving only a note on Ash's desk as an explanation. It certainly wasn't Paul's brightest moment. In his defence, he was drunk when he saw the Pokedex. And in a company of other thoroughly inebriated people - not including Ash, who was still underage at that time - that couldn't stop congratulating him about the engagement. He only realised what he's done after waking up on that boat with the worst hangover ever. He blamed Gary Oak for the whole thing ever since. After all, it wasn't Paul's credit card that paid for that ticket.)

And no such things as perfect humans.

("You look just  _great_. It was a great idea, wasn't it?" Paul couldn't help himself as he stood above Ash's hospital bed. What else was he supposed to do after his idiot of a boyfriend tried to climb Mt. Silver and train at the top? With no supplies or proper clothing? He certainly wasn't going to reward him by acting nice. Oh no, if he did that, Ash wouldn't learn his lesson.)

So what, Paul dealt with world's injustices with sarcasm and snark. He was not the first and certainly wouldn't be the last. And anyway, the world always found a way to get back at him.

(Paul stood, singed, in the lab while one of Professor Oak's assistants ran around looking for first aid. Paul, who finally stopped shouting swear words at the top of his lungs to catch a much needed breath, turned towards panicked Ash with murder in his eyes. "That beast hates me," he said finally and said beast, not so stealthily watching the action in the lab through a window, growled. "Charizard!" Ash tried to be stern while Gary Oak, who did not even try not to look amused, wrote something down in his notebook. As Paul found out later, Gary Oak was changing the score on game leader board of 'Who can injure Paul the most' of that week. Charizard, so far, held the highest score ever.)

But in the end, they always came back to each other for comfort, for peace, quiet, and love.

Despite their reasoning about why long distance relationship worked for them just fine for now, on certain days, just as this one, Paul irrationally longed for some kind of stability. To always have Ash around. To come back to a house they called home, have a nice shower in their own bathroom, not some shared parody of a bathroom in a Pokemon Centre, and relax. Spend the evenings together, just them and their Pokemon, and then just go to sleep in their bed that is not in a dorm of a Pokecentre or a hotel one. But at the same time he couldn't imagine not having the freedom to just go and " _fuck off_ ", as Ash so eloquently put it once (still not Paul's fault), somewhere far away where he could train and learn more about Pokemon battles and tactics.

It was a work in progress. Slowly, just as Paul was trudging through the thick forest buzzing with life, they were getting there. His Electivire grunted and Paul stopped for a second, the buzzing was intensifying. Beedrill, perhaps. Paul was glad he kept Electivire out, he kept an eye out on any dangerous wildlife. Paul knew this forest was mostly filled with bug and grass Pokemon, some of them very poisonous. He didn't want to take any chances.

After no bug jumped out on them, they continued on with their trek. The sun was starting to set down and casting long shadows on the path and with each shadow the unrest in the forest grew louder. Paul and Electivire decided that meant they should quicken their pace.

And maybe it was for the best, some sign from higher places that wanted to remind him how much he longed to be in Pallet as soon as possible. He didn't speak to Ash for about two months now. Unfortunately, that wasn't out of ordinary event for them and their relationship. It wasn't an exactly common occurrence, yet it happened once or twice before. Some places simply did not have the signal or they were unable to stop doing something and call. Flaw they both shared. That's just how they were. Last time they spoke was actually in Pallet Town.

After Ash came back from his quick road trip to Hoenn, where he delivered some goods from his stay in Kalos to his old friends, Ash passed on all data found in Kalos to Professor Oak. Some goods were gifted to Paul as well, including Mega Stones. Paul wasn't exactly enamoured with Mega Evolution. Some were elegant, but some were just chunky and didn't appeal to him and his idea of Pokemon training. Funny, people would think the opposite, but Paul just found the idea of temporarily switching abilities and types amidst battle a bit distasteful. Granted, it would confuse their opponent, but considering some attacks and moves were trained with abilities BEFORE mega evolution in mind, well... Paul will stick to what he is doing now, thank you. Not that he dared to voice that out loud to Ash or his friends. Or that 'misguided Kalos girl' although the temptation in her case was truly enormous.

Anyway, Ash was finally home for the foreseeable future after that. So they spent some time just lazing around together. Then Ash started to help young kids with their Pokemon (because of course he did) and showed them some training techniques. Some parents even hired him as a sort of teacher/babysitter. Always good for their income and savings. But then it started to look weird when Paul just stood there insulting Ash and his methods so Paul had to join to justify it. (Unless he wanted to make enemy of every single family in this town. And as he spent a lot of time in Pallet, he really wished to avoid that fate.) And they did that until they were fed up with it and couldn't physically do it anymore. Ash and Paul briefly entertained the thought of signing to Kanto League again and visit old friends and Pokemon, but had nothing concrete in mind, when Delia's Mr. Mime won them the trip to Melemele Island in Alola region. How  _delightful_. Paul was invited as well, but he didn't fancy the thought of the heat, not when he just started to properly train his newly evolved Beartic, and decided to stay behind.

He figured Delia deserved a family trip only with Ash. She wouldn't dare to voice it, but Paul knew she missed her son dearly and sharing his attention can be difficult sometimes. And so he booked a coach to Lavender Town, figuring he'd make a nice training trip until they came back. Of course, being who he was, it did not go according to plan. He challenged some Pokemon Gyms, did some performances, and was almost in Pewter City, just in time to get back to Pallet in five days for their arrival, when Reggie called from Pokemon centre saying he broke his arm and urgently needed help until he could find some poor hapless part timer to help instead. And so Paul had to book the next flight to Sinnoh and beg a few acquaintances (Ash's friends, mostly) to transport him home. (Dawn especially couldn't stop gloating as she drove her new tour van up the mountain. Why Ash was friends with that girl, he wouldn't know.)

He called Ash right before he departed for his flight. Ash looked disappointed and sad to hear about his impromptu departure to Sinnoh. Paul couldn't help but be disappointed as well. Ash looked beautiful in the video call, he had more tan than usual and was full of energy. Apparently, he just dived with a Sharpedo to see Pokemon living underwater and they were preparing to go to Professor Oak's cousin's place and Paul had _to visit sometime, it was absolutely awesome in Alola_. Paul yearned for his presence like a man dying of thirst longs for a drop of water. But family is family and he had to go and do his duty.

And from then on, for eight or so weeks, no calls were possible. Reason? Reggie was a complete  _moron_  about his injury. He was always bustling around and not letting it heal properly. Paul almost developed a taste for fratricide, that's how bad it was. Only four days in and Paul's new C-Gear, that Ash bought him for his 19th birthday!, was buried under newly hatched Tauros' stampede. Because Reggie didn't close the stables properly. It spent nearly the rest of Paul's visit in the shop getting repaired. It would have been much cheaper to buy a new one, even with the shipping from Unova, but the sentimental value would be gone then. And he couldn't use Reggie's home phone and vidcall, because Reggie broke his hand how? By trying to calm down a Buizel who destroyed it in the first place and slipped on the wet floor. Thank fuck the Buizel's new owner was there and called for help.

Finally, he found a reliable part timer that had the ability to force his brother to sit down and calm down. He seized his chance and he high tailed it out there immediately. And then the flight was late and thus he arrived to Viridian late and then missed his coach. Sometimes, he truly despised this world.

Paul snapped out of his musings as the forest path started to clear up a bit and first signs of Pallet Town could be seen. It was already dark, but the lights from the houses washed the town in a warm orange light. In the distance, you could hear the ocean as the sounds of the forest slowly dimmed. Paul dimly thought it wouldn't be actually so bad to stay here permanently.

Most people were already home, but the few he passed, he almost cheerfully greeted. Almost. One of the kids he tutored actually stopped him on the road and cheerfully presented him his fully evolved Beedrill. Considering the kid was only seven, Paul thought to himself he better speak to the kid's parents and see how they are coping.

And finally, he recognised the garden of Delia Ketchum. He hoped Ash was actually home and not somewhere in Professor Oak's laboratory, because he really could do with some warm welcome instead of another walk down to the Oak's. Paul felt he like he would actually scream in frustration if he had to go there and fetch him, because it was almost guaranteed Gary Oak would be there as well. When he wasn't in the gym, he was in his grandfather's laboratory. Paul despised Gary Oak. No, actually, there weren't words so crude to describe how Paul felt about Gary Oak. He walked up the steps to the terrace and knocked on the doors. When no one replied after a few seconds and he couldn't hear any movement, he decided to just let himself in. He took his rucksack off his shoulders as his Electivire impatiently rounded the corner and went in the general direction of Delia's garden. Paul tried to quickly dug through the front pocket and cursed himself silently for not keeping it clean. As he finally located his keys, he immediately dropped them. "For -" he swore out loud and in a pretty creative way if he could say so and picked them up.

He couldn't wait to get inside and unpack his heavy rucksack. Just as he was putting his key in, there was a movement just behind the doors and then Delia Ketchum opened them, confusion written all over her face. "Paul, dear, what are you doing here?"

Paul did not take that as a good sign. Not at all.

And that's how, the very next day, he found himself on a plane to Alola, absolutely fuming.


	2. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will have more than three parts...

It was just his luck that there were no planes heading to Melemele Island. Instead, the earliest plane he could board was to Akala Island and the Heahea City. When the poor attendant saw his face, he started to babble to him in a squeaky and unnecessarily loud voice that started to attract attention of other airport employees and travelers. Apparently, Akala Island is a much better tourist spot than Melemele as it has more hotels and customer service. Paul couldn't care  _less_  about that and he told him so in a chilling voice. He was there to murder his better half;  _not admire tourist spots._  He didn't dare to voice that though. More trouble than it is worth to voice such intentions out loud at the airport after all, especially with all the attention he already gained, and Paul still retained some wits in the face of this disaster. Finally, the guy behind the counter handed him a prospect about something called Poke Ride. If he would like to visit Melemele,  _it would not be a problem, sir._

Grudgingly, he bought the cheapest seat on the plane, tagging along only his rucksack, which he still did not have a chance to properly unpack, and his Pokemon. He had the seat to the aisle and had to get up twice for the other two passengers. He sighed irritably and waved away the pretty flight attendant when she asked if everything is okay. She stayed anyway as it looked like the guy in the middle next to him would be sick before they even got in the air.

Good god. And it was not even like he didn't have the funds to afford a better seat. His steady Pokemon battles and performances brought some serious money in, same with Ash. But the ingrained habit of saving as much money as he could while he was on the road in Sinnoh were hard to shake off. The flight attendant sold the sickly guy a chewing gum, handed him a bag in case he was sick and told them all to buckle up. And then the airplane started to move for takeoff. The guy next to Paul whimpered. Paul himself just tried prepare for the longest ten hours of his life.

After the plane was in the air and they were told they could unbuckle, Paul took out his newly repaired C-Gear and in dismay stared at the empty inbox and zero missed calls. He sighed as he turned the device off; he still couldn't believe he was actually on his way to Alola. There were several reasons for that. To name a few: never before had he chased after Ash when he decided to stay in a different region unless it was meticulously planned outing they have been looking forward to for  _months_. And maybe most importantly, it was  _completely_  unreasonable. He was never the type of boyfriend to hog all the attention of his better half, although the general populace seemed to think otherwise. He could still recall, in vivid details, how Ash's closest friends reacted when it was announced he and Ash started to date. Simply put, he never wanted a repeat of that situation.

Paul was never prone to fits of jealousy. Well, usually. The reactions  _some_  people (a face from Kalos he'd rather forget popped up in his mind) brought out of him notwithstanding. So why did he react like he needed to go and personally cause a ruckus instead of trying to sort it out through video call or a message?

Oh, yes. Paul didn't want to face heartbreak through a phone call.

That Ash decided to stay there (to be in a fucking school of all places) without consulting him or telling him he was going to do so was harsh. But he could deal, shit happens. Ash, as Paul knew, was always impulsive and whenever he decided to do something, he would do it right away. But not contacting Paul since? True, his C-Gear was broken and Reggie's phone as well, but he could have left a message. Maybe try again every few days. But there was nothing and the implication left a hollow feeling in Paul's chest. So he filled the void with rage and boy, was Paul mad. And he intended to keep it simmering until he could pour it boiling all over Ash.

It was a relief when the plane finally landed. Paul tried to sleep for a bit as he knew of the time difference and wanted to avoid most of the repercussions. Unfortunately, the guy next to him was shaking in fright the whole flight. Paul couldn't wait to get rid of him.

After his passport was handed back to him, Paul finally got a first look at Alola region. The airport was wide and seemed almost empty as there were barely fifteen people in attendance. Paul thought absentmindedly that later during the day it would probably fill up with people and look much more lively. After all, it was quite early in the morning in Alola. "I wish I slept on the plane, I feel awful," some other passenger in his flight grumbled unhappily behind him. Paul sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the last twenty four hours.

Thankfully, even though it was very early in the morning, a coach was departing from the airport to Heahea City every few minutes. As they left the asphalt and airport behind them, Paul unhappily had to acknowledge that he could understand why people were so eager to live in Alola. Akala Island and Alola region at first glance seemed like a paradise. Heahea City was a coastal city and even from inside the vehicle people couldn't help themselves but admire the view. As Paul got off the coach, the first thing he saw was the water near what had to be a ferry terminal. He couldn't believe how was amazingly blue and see-through the ocean was. You could hardly see that in Sinnoh, their sea, with few notable exceptions, was usually stormy and grey (and beautiful in its own way!). The driver gave him few helpful tips along with a map how to get to the city centre and the nearest Poke Ride. What the driver forgot to mention was how seamlessly the city disappeared off to a jungle. And from what he could see of the jungle just behind the city's borders, it was brimming with life.

Although the driver was very clear in his directions, Paul quickly found himself completely lost. Luckily for him, despite the early hour, people were already up and walking with their Pokemon. Which only proved to be another distraction. Paul actually stopped a random passerby to have a quick chat (absolutely out of character for him) because while he understood that there are some species of Pokemon that he never heard of before, some species that he knew looked entirely different! The guy he stopped was fortunately very understanding and briefly explained why his Persian looked so different before he along with his feline Pokemon went on their way.

It just added to the charm of this place. For a second Paul even entertained the idea that he might enjoy his stay here regardless of the lovers' spat that brought him here. Well, until he realised how hot it was and yup, Paul knew he was right not to fly here with the Ketchums. He was wearing shorts and sleeveless shirt, it was four thirty in the morning, and still he was sweating. The earlier he could leave, the better!

And then he finally found the nearest Poke Ride station and was met with the irrefutable proof of the reality of this place: Alola was (undeniably) hell on earth. Four in the morning and the company could not offer any Pokemon to ride and get him to Melemele. "I am sorry," the kind man behind the counter apologised. "But the last Pokemon we had was just booked by that lady to help with delivery of Moomoo milk around the islands. They had an accident at the ranch last night and could use the help." The man gestured towards a dark skinned woman with red streaks in her hair preparing a large Pelipper for departure. Paul almost groaned. Just his luck. "It's really important, is there anything else that can be done? Is there a ferry departing soon? I saw the terminal when I arrived." The man nodded, muttering that he needs to find a time table for him. That was reassuring. While he knew it would be quicker by flight, he couldn't be picky now. He had no hotel to stay in at the moment, the only person he knew around here was currently on his black list and  _he was wearing shorts and was being roasted alive_. He was starting to get truly desperate.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary," the dark skinned lady approached the counter. "Alola. My name is Sima, I just booked a day with their Pelliper." She extended her hand and Paul quickly categorised the muscles on her arms and callouses on her hands. It looked like she was used to continuous work. Paul could relate to those values. Altogether, she looked stern but her expression and mannerisms contradicted his first impression. He shook her hand unflinchingly, "Paul, nice to meet you."

"You said you need to get to Melemele Island?" And she apparently didn't believe in beating around the bush. "Yes, ma'am. It is very important I get there as soon as possible. I am looking for someone." She snorted. "Call me Sima. Oh no, a family emergency?" she enquired. When Paul hesitated, Sima smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I am too nosy."

Paul studied her for a second and then nodded. It wasn't exactly a lie after all. "Kind of, I need to get Hao'li City or Iki Town as soon as possible." Sima smiled. "Well then, if you come with me back to the ranch, we can let you use the Pelliper on the way there. We just need him for extra canisters of milk and you don't carry much on you so it should be fine!" Paul couldn't believe his luck. "Really?" Sima shrugged. "It's nothing. My son Kiawe will take care of the delivery and you will save money. The only ferries this early in the morning are those really expensive ones. And my son's last stop is on Melemele Island so it's really no bother."

This was almost too good to be true. Paul couldn't help but be surprised and thankful. These kind of offers were usually reserved for Ash and his baby face; not Paul and his expression of imminent doom. "Thank you, ma'am." She shook her head. "What'd I say? Not ma'am, call me Sima. And come on, help me load the Pelliper on the truck. Kiawe will need to leave soon."

Sima turned out to be a very good company. While she could stern as Paul first though, she was also fair and possessed a weird sense of humour. Must have been a result of her family as she had a young daughter with a stubborn streak and almost adult son who could be even worse than his younger sister. Sima's family owned the ranch for generations now, their land spread miles by the foot of a volcano bearing the name Wela. "And what 'bout you, Paul? What kind of family emergency happened that you had to come to Alola region in such a hurry?" Paul couldn't help it and scowled at the thought of his empty headed fiancé. "My partner is a pain in the ass," he told her honestly and she laughed. Thankfully, it did not distract her from watching the road. "Oh my, that sounds serious. Trouble in paradise?"

"Not exactly. He is just being obtuse." She patted him on the knee. "Advice for later life, kiddo, they always are. And I am sure he would say the same thing about you." Well, there was no doubt about  _that_.

Seeing the ranch in person didn't compare to Sima's description. Their land was spread over a large clearing just beneath the volcano and as sun was almost up, nearing almost six o'clock, the heat got almost unbearable. Paul couldn't imagine how he'd survive the rest of the day. Sima parked her truck just by stables of some pony Pokemon Paul didn't recognise. He deduced that they must be only native to Alola.

"Okay, we're here. Kiawe must be preparing his Charizard for the delivery." Paul did not need to be told that a Charizard is around. Just as Sima started to speak, he heard a low growl he recognised as that of a Charizard. He spent enough 'quality time' with the menace Ash trained to recognise it.

Paul helped Sima to unbuckle the Pelliper and the bird Pokemon gladly hopped down on the ground. "Mum?" A boy, well almost a man around Paul's age, appeared from around the corner bearing a striking resemblance to Sima. "Kiawe! Just on time. This is Paul, he needs to get to Iki Town and I offered him a ride on the Pelliper we will be using for delivery. Just arrived to Akala two hours ago from Kanto." She grinned and Kiawe nodded. "Nice to meet you, Paul." Paul inclined his head in greeting. Anyone who can successfully train a Charizard is a good person in his books. Ash currently didn't count.

Until he was actually presented with the Pelliper with all the buckles on, Paul did not even give a thought about flying on a Pokemon. It made him nervous. He anxiously checked the security buckles on the milk canisters and the saddle for the fifth time in the last few minutes. Kiawe, already prepared with his Charizard, watched him in complete amusement. "First time flying like this?" he asked and Paul had to grit his teeth not to snap at him. "Yeah, we do fly in Sinnoh, but usually only a small number of Pokemon are trained to do it or are  _willing_  to do it. It's not practiced much outside certain Pokemon trainer circles to be honest. I never owned a Pokemon that could do it nor did I feel the need to actually own a Pokemon like that. My stubborn ass of a boyfriend, well, fiancé, does have a Charizard he flies on sometimes... but that beast would rather eat me alive than let me climb on its back." He tugged on a strap. Seemed sturdy enough. "No offence," he added when Kiawe's Charizard grumbled. "But my partner's Charizard is... just frustrating." Kiawe grinned. "Territorial, is he?" You could put it like that. In its eyes, no one was worthy of its trainer's attention. "And don't worry about the straps, they are fine. Anyway, Charizard and I are brilliant flyers, if something happens, we'll be able to catch you."

Finally taking pity on Paul, Kiawe climbed down and went over the straps once again to reassure him. The next few seconds were spent in silence until Kiawe tentatively asked, "I thought mum said you are from Kanto?"

Paul shook his head. "No, I am living there most of the year nowadays, but I grew up in Sinnoh. Kanto is where my partner's from." And where they will be returning soon, he hoped. School, Ash, really? "Oh, we don't see many Pokemon from Sinnoh here. Or trainers from Sinnoh, I wonder why that is." Kiawe wondered out loud and Paul looked in dismay at his clothes. Very light by his standards, yet he was being roasted alive. "It's the heat," he said curtly and climbed onto the Pelliper. The seat was surprisingly comfortable. "I thought Sinnoh had beaches and nice tourist spots as well. Isn't the weather there similar to Alola's?" Kiawe asked, confused.

Paul rolled his eyes, how many times did he hear that fallacy? Too many times to count. He wouldn't exactly call it 'similar'. Okay, yes, it was nice sometimes. Their beaches were really nice during heatwaves in summer, yes, but the rest of the year only when it wasn't raining (or snowing if you got that lucky), which was only a chance of one in seven. But he wouldn't change it. Sometimes he hated the way Sinnoh was represented on TV. "Not exactly. Some spots are fine and really warm in summer, especially by sea, rivers and some lakes, but we are used to much,  _much_  colder weather. Mt. Coronet divides the entire region and makes our weather a tad more miserable than you see on TV. It's either raining, or snowing, depends where you are, almost every day of the year. Hell, if you look at a map, the entire region looks like a mountain!" Paul loved geography when he was kid. At four, he couldn't comprehend how anyone could live in Hoenn or Alola. No land at all. "Even Kanto is much more warmer than Sinnoh. Unfortunately our climate is very telling, we have lots of ground, rock, grass, bug, water and ice Pokemon native, but don't have that many fire Pokemon."

"Oh," Kiawe sighed as they finished with preparations and Paul had no choice but to climb onto the saddle. They took off just as Sima was shouting to visit them again,  _properly_  this time.

Paul gripped the handle, almost afraid to move. "That's a shame. That there are not any fire type Pokemon in Sinnoh. I love them. Fire type Pokemon, I mean." Paul shook his head. "I said not many. We do have them, you know. I used to own a Chimchar," he winced, that one really didn't like it when Paul and Ash got together, "but now he's my partner's. He evolved to Infernape, dual type Fire and Fighting."

"What was that expression for?" Kiawe asked with a smirk. Paul wanted to wipe it off. "Another one of my partner's Pokemon that don't like me." He said simply. And there were  _many_ , and each and every one hated him for different and sometimes a very specific reason. "You are funny, Paul." Kiawe remarked and Paul rolled his eyes.

After Kiawe did most of his deliveries, Melemele Island came into sight. Paul could almost taste the sweet and  _hot_  revenge. Kiawe landed with him by a small hotel near the sea. "The Ten Carat Hill is only a mile or so from here. Hao'li is just down this road and if you need anything, Pokemon Centre is that way as well. I hope you find what you're looking for, I have to deliver the rest of these." Kiawe said as he mounted his ride again. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

After saying goodbye to Kiawe, Paul checked himself in to a nice stylish room in a moderately sized modern hotel. He booked it for five days, just in case, and for a surprisingly cheaper price than he expected. Feeling gross and absolutely exhausted, Paul decided a long and cold shower was necessary before he departed but within an hour was on his way to town. He forgot to ask Kiawe where the school was and could kick himself for that idiotic slip of mind. So exploring it was then. Soon he discovered that walking with his Beartic was a good idea - while Beartic was as cold as always, the bonus was it didn't seem to mind the hot temperature at all. As opposed to Paul. Few looked at him oddly, but he only glared at them in retaliation. So he didn't want to be cooked alive, so what.

Finally, he found himself at the centre of town, in a market of sorts. He stopped by one with many luxurious looking berries on display. An elderly woman was giving a cat Pokemon one, cooing, "Now, Litten, why are you here alone again? Where is your trainer?" The Pokemon, Litten, just meowed and grabbed the berry before running away. "His trainer doesn't care about him?" He asked and the woman looked up. "Alola, young man. Oh no, he does care, very much so, but Litten here is such a free spirit. When they are not training, he is always wandering around." Paul narrowed his eyes. "That's very reckless," he said simply and she laughed. "Well, Litten used to do this all the time, before he finally found a family, you know? Old habits die hard although his trainer is really trying." Paul still couldn't help but feel offended on that Litten's behalf. There were too many what ifs. "Well, it is not any of my business. Anyway, do you know which way to go to the school?" The lady blinked before smiling. "Oh, do you wish to join? You do have a really nice Pokemon." Oh hell no. And Beartic was more than nice, he was impressive!

Turned out the school wasn't that far from market and after he thanked the market stall lady, he was on his way. Apparently, the classes just started so it might be difficult to speak to anyone before lunch. Paul was willing to risk it. But for the first time since he departed for Sinnoh all those weeks ago, luck seemed to actually be on his side. On the way to the school, Paul found a nice little beach underneath cliffs where he heard shouts and unmistakable sounds of Pokemon battle. Intrigued, after descending a set of man-made stairs built into the cliff side, he spotted a group of trainers battling each other while a man in a laboratory coat, with no shirt underneath (Paul could sympathise but also, what the heck?), was watching them intently and sometimes gave pointers.

But that was not what caught his attention. While Ash was nowhere in sight, it suddenly didn't matter because Paul knew he'd be close. He wouldn't leave that sparkly yellow menace alone for long after all.

They didn't even notice him as he walked closer, but finally a girl with long green hair did when he snatched that yellow rat off her shoulder. "Hey, give him back!" She yelled and attracted attention of the entire group. "Steenee!" her Pokemon cried, probably a grass type (or a fairy) going by the smell and plant likeness, completely outraged on behalf of her trainer. Beartic, in retaliation, growled lowly and as if on cue, the rest of the group turned to him, ready for a battle.

They had a Vulpix, why it was white he could only guess, that was standing apprehensively by the feet of a young girl, maybe fourteen years old, with blonde hair and a wide posh hat. Then there was a mouse Pokemon on a shoulder of a short ginger haired guy. The aforementioned grass type Pokemon belonging to a green haired girl who had Ash's Pikachu on her shoulders. And then there was an aquatic looking Pokemon with pink ball shaped nose in arms of a blue haired girl. Not one of them looked particularly dangerous to his Beartic or Electivire, but Paul knew not to take any chances. He had no idea what these Pokemon could do after all. The guy in lab coat frowned but didn't make a move. Yet. Another thing to look out for.

Pikachu in Paul's arms panicked for a bit before calming down a notch after he recognised him, just fussing mildly and looking a bit apprehensive. Good. "No," he said simply and turned to walk away. He had his hostage, Ash would be quick to find now. Especially if those kids pass along the message. "Hey, Pikachu is not yours, give him back!" The ginger guy shouted and then, of all stupid things to do, gave his Pokemon an order to attack. "Togedemaru, roll!"

The mouse Pokemon started to very quickly roll their way, sand flying everywhere. Pikachu started to fuss even more, squirming in Paul's hold, alarmed by the progress of events. "Beartic, Ice beam, freeze its path!" Beartic bellowed and froze the sand around them, making the Pokemon skid around. Alarming part was that it seemed to enjoy it. If  _any_  Pokemon needed to go to a  _school_...

"Hold on!" The guy in lab coat finally intervened. "Stop the battle! Young man, give Pikachu back before we call authorities." Paul raised his eyebrows. "This Pokemon is not yours either, is it?" That seemed to stop them all in their tracks. "Thought so. Well, I'm sure you'd mind, but I am going back to my hotel room. Peacefully. Tell that moron training this yellow thing," he tightened his grip on Pikachu as the squirming continued, "that it's with me." And then he proceeded to give them his name and address at the hotel. It was only slightly less stupid than when he decided to "fuck off" to Unova. Only slightly, mind you. And this time, he did not even have the excuse of being drunk.

"Pika..." Ash's Pokemon whined and Paul rolled his eyes. "Don't act so dramatic," he told Pikachu as it was sprawled over the pillow, looking completely drained. The opposite was the truth as it managed to eat a whole plate full of some bean shaped candies Paul had in the room when he checked in. His Pokemon, aside from Frosslass, didn't look all that interested in tasting them, and left them just lying around. Pikachu picked up on it. "With any luck, we'd all be off of this island soon." Pikachu startled from its relaxed and whiny state and jumped on his lap, shaking its head and looking panicked.

Tough luck. Paul scowled at it. "Look, if your useless excuse of a trainer told me about this, then we wouldn't have any problems and we wouldn't have to be in this hotel room together. He didn't say anything and now he's planning to stay here longtime? I am sorry, but I have my piece to say about that!" Pikachu huffed, dark eyes glowering at him.

There was no going around it, Paul felt betrayed and unwanted. Maybe he wouldn't mind as much if it was at any other time. But before the Ketchums left for Alola, Paul and Ash were kind of planning to stay on the same continent and give up the "long-distance relationship" label for a while.

But then this happened. Rationally, he knew that Ash couldn't possibly tell him. Both Paul's C-Gear and Reggie's phone were destroyed. But there were other ways to reach him. For example, that friend of his, Dawn, was on tour still. When she passed their breeding farm, she could have easily passed on a message. Yet she didn't. (Paul pointedly ignored the exasperated voice in the back of his mind that Ash  _really_  wouldn't think of that solution at all and even if he did, she or any of his friends might have not been able to do it anyway.) "Just leave it for now, the lump should be here soon," he gritted his teeth and as if on cue, his hotel room phone started ringing. Someone was going to meet him in the garden. It was finally looking as if the universe was truly on Paul's side.

With Pikachu on his shoulders and his Beartic following behind, Paul knew he probably wouldn't be challenged to a Pokemon battle right away, but was anticipating it. What he really didn't expect was the blur of his fiancé to tackle him to the ground just as he showed his face in the hotel garden. "Paul?" Ash sounded very surprised as he stared down at him. Then he realised he tackled Paul to the ground and could have hurt them both."Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He started to babble as Paul wheezed when he tried to get up and not injure himself - or Ash - any further. "What - the hell are you doing?" Paul fought to start breathing again. Ash looked apologetic as he continued to explain himself, "I was running and I stumbled and..." he stopped as if he remembered what he was doing before. And then the screaming started. Right in Paul's face. "What the hell am _I_  doing?  _Seriously_? What are  _you_  doing? You took  _Pikachu_ , asshole!"

Paul, who finally managed to get up and helped Ash to do the same, retorted angrily: "And you thought I would hurt him?! As if I could!" Pikachu recovered from its haze and hopped on its trainer's shoulder, chattering happily.

"How was I supposed to know! I thought it was Team Rocket!" Ash pouted. Paul knew how to recognise those by the second month of their romantic relationship and this pout meant that Ash was angry. Actually, his hands were shaking, that's how enraged the usually happy-go-lucky person was. Paul felt faintly guilty for being the source of it, but then remembered he had a bone to pick with Ash and suppressed his instinct to calm his lover down. Instead, Pikachu nuzzled its trainer's cheek to calm him down. It did not do much good. "Wait a moment," Paul exclaimed as the words finally caught up to him. "Those losers are here as well and, more importantly, you thought I was one of them? What the fuck, Ash!"

"What, my friends told me some bloke with blue hair," Ash started to wildly gesticulate as Paul shot a death glare at the assembled peanut gallery that must have followed Ash to the hotel. All of them were bewildered, probably expecting something a little bit different. "Which one of these idiots thought I had blue hair?" he asked dangerously. "It doesn't matter! Some guy just apparently walked up to them and took Pikachu. What was I supposed to think! Just tell me!" Their raised voices started to gain attention now, hotel staff gazing at them in concern.

"I told them my name!" Paul argued and then someone else ran into the garden as well. "Tell me  _now_  what is happening!" The figure, which Paul belatedly recognised as Kiawe, demanded of the group of kids Ash apparently considered his friends. The guy in lab coat ran in as well, panting, hands on his knees. But Ash didn't even acknowledge their arrival and continued on. "Well, even if they did tell me your name, you still stole my Pokemon! You complete idiot! That's just not done!" Paul growled. "Pikachu didn't even try to escape, didn't that strike them as a bit odd?! And it's not like I even knew where you were! Couldn't exactly walk into that school of yours and demand your presence!"

Ash froze for a bit, opening his mouth, but Paul didn't let him to even start. "I just arrived back from Reggie's place when I heard you were gone. Again! Without telling me a word! To be at  _school_  of all places! School, Ash!" Ash finally found his words. "If one of your phones worked, I would have! Why did I even buy you one if you are not going to pick it up?! And by the way, you are one to talk about leaving without letting anyone know -" Paul cut him off by childishly putting his hand over Ash's mouth. The younger trainer immediately protested and tried to dislodge his grip. "I thought we were finally planning on doing something together! For the first time in  _ages_ , we were together on one continent for the foreseeable future! And then you  _fucked off here._ " Yes, he chose those words deliberately.

He uncovered Ash's mouth.

Ash fiercely scowled.

_"Togedemaru, no!"_

For the record, Paul probably did deserve the second tackle to the ground that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First posted on fanfiction.net but that might change as I am thinking of taking it down from that site.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading! :)


	3. Call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, call home.

Scowling and gingerly readjusting the slab of ice on his jaw (the second fall to the ground was quite unfortunate), Paul watched as Ash kept apologising to, apparently, the Pokémon professor of this island and his classmates. After Togedemaru got too excited from all the ruckus, it not only started to roll to defend its friend Pikachu, it also swept, quite literally, everyone off their feet and then at full speed rammed into Ash’s back, sending them all crashing down. Again. Ash, thanks to Paul, had only a few scrapes on his palms. Paul, that day’s unfortunate hero, who was trying to prevent Ash from falling on his side and possibly dislocate his shoulder, fell on his face. Ash, who fussed over him for exactly five minutes, proclaimed he’d live and simply ordered (Paul’s!) Beartic around before he went to entertain the masses. Hence the ice on his jaw.

Kiawe, who was the only human in the hotel’s garden not angry at him in some way or the other, sat down beside him quietly. Unfortunately, it did not last for long. To give Kiawe some credit, he seemed like he valiantly tried not to disturb him, but his curiosity got better of him and asked, "So, Ash?" The tone he used told Paul loads about how much Kiawe knew about Ash from their brief time here together. "Yeah," he answered curtly, not willing to elaborate further on their complicated relationship, "I proposed not that long ago."

"Childhood sweethearts?" Kiawe cringed as Paul shot him a look of disdain. "Fine, keep your secrets. Ash didn't even tell us he's seeing someone." Paul, even in this undeniable heat and the throbbing, hot to the touch, bruise on his face, froze. That hurt. He didn’t think he could be more wounded by the day’s events, but it just kept getting _worse_. "He didn't?"

Paul couldn't believe it. Was there something wrong with their relationship that he failed to notice before Ash's departure for Alola? But how? Everything seemed fine, they were planning to settle down for a few months for god's sake. What happened? Ash was never shy proclaiming their relationship to the world, especially when he met new people. It was almost something he was proud of, some achievement that should be celebrated. (And celebrate they did. Paul always remembered their anniversaries without fail, grateful Ash broke through his iron defences. He couldn't imagine his life without Ash now.) He wanted to look over and study Ash properly – did he still have the ring Paul bought him? – but was afraid of what he might see.

Kiawe, sensing the gloom, tried to cheer him up. "But we don't really know each other anyway! The topic never shifted towards it." Paul scowled. "You are really not helping," he said and hoped he insinuated the hidden threat clearly. Kiawe, who obviously wasn’t an idiot, sighed and dropped the attitude. "I know, sorry." They descended into silence again and watched as Ash tried to fend off Togedemaru's worried rant. Or something. Paul only had a clear view of the mouse Pokémon Togedemaru. And for all he knew, that thing could be absolutely deranged and just wanted attention. So far, no one provided him with proof that would say otherwise.

Speaking of Pokémon, Beartic, _loyal as always_ , was sitting down by Ash’s side and grunted occasionally to remind everyone of its presence. Ash, probably from habit, patted Beartic’s head every time the Ice Pokémon did so. The traitor. Even his Pokémon adored Ash. Why didn't Ash adore Paul anymore?

"I am not really surprised though," Kiawe said tentatively and Paul sighed. He thought they were done with that conversation. "I'll beat. Why?" Kiawe just gazed at the group from Pokémon school that gathered in the hotel's garden and leaned forward. "He looked at everything around here and loved every second of it, but it was as if he was missing something and couldn’t quite find it. Sure, the battles, school and new Pokémon distracted him. But never for long. You should think about that."

Paul didn't even acknowledge Kiawe’s monologue. He almost wished he stopped him before he said all that. Kiawe, probably knowing exactly what was going through Paul’s head, hummed. "Just think about it, will you? Also, why don't you stay here for a few days. You might even grow to like it here."

Paul tentatively touched the bruise again. Ouch. He winced and reapplied the ice against his face again. Beartic happily grumbled. Ash was giving it his undivided attention now. The bear Pokémon preened. And by gods, Ash looked beautiful. He was still suntanned, probably something he would retain until departing from this place, and still as animated as Paul remembered him.

And yet _something_ changed. The small feline Pokémon, Litten, from earlier that day sneaked into the garden and purred when he headbutted Ash's leg. Absentmindedly, Ash reached down and started to pet the Pokémon as well. Of _course_ , Paul thought, it is Ash’s.

"Doubtful," the Sinnoh trainer remarked quietly, "it's boiling here."

The next day Paul found himself on the steps of Pokémon school, waiting for Ash to emerge from the gates. The night before, Ash and Paul engaged in another screaming match in the hotel room before Ash departed saying he needed to cool down before they resumed their conversation. Paul agreed wholeheartedly as their conversation wasn’t getting anywhere and he wanted to get _somewhere_ , dammit.

When Ash slammed the doors behind him, Paul groaned and considered screaming at the top of his lungs the most unsophisticated words he knew. Instead, to calm himself down, he tried to take care of his team and see how they fared in the tropical climate. Did not help at all as Beartic ignored Paul’s existence after Ash’s departure and the other Pokémon were so bewildered by its action they hardly focused on anything else. Paul felt like smashing something to pieces, even though he knew it wouldn’t help anything. That was one part of Paul’s character that had to be credited to Ash. When he was younger, he hardly put a thought to what would be considered an unnecessary damage. He considered just going to sleep and think about what to do in the morning when his Xtransceiver started to beep, announcing someone was trying to reach him through a video call.

The ID confirmed it to be Delia, who was probably worried about him. After all, she drove him with the neighbour’s car to the airport. Or, possibly, Ash tattled on him. Wouldn’t be the first time although Delia usually found their squabbles either amusing or cute. But when it reached a certain limit, she always put an end to it and offered an advice or just a sympathetic ear. This situation had to count as the latter. He hoped.

Paul sighed; he should have let her know he arrived safely and was alright anyway.

“Hey!” Not Delia. Paul automatically disconnected the call before he even processed who he was seeing on the screen. When his action caught up with his brain, he had to metaphorically pat himself on the back. That was literally the last person on this planet that he wanted to speak with at the moment. Or, you know, ever. But same as with every other interaction he ever had to suffer with that awful creation that masqueraded as a human being, it couldn’t be ignored for long.

Sure enough, Gary fucking Oak called again. Using Delia’s phone. The ringtone grated on his nerves, knowing that a malicious being is hiding behind it. Paul, somewhere in a small corner of his thoughts, briefly wondered how Gary even got that phone. The rest of his thoughts were stuck on the question of why this shitty day wouldn’t just end.

“What?” he growled as he accepted the video call. “Rude! Grow up, man!” Gary scoffed and Paul wanted to reach through the screen and start a physical fight so badly but had to settle for a frown to broadcast his displeasure. “I won’t ask again,” Paul said as his fingers itched to end this phone call barely ten seconds in. “Really, Paul? I am just a concerned friend. I heard about your trip to Alola and wondered how you and Ash are doing. Speaking of, where is he?” Going by the sly smirk on Gary’s face, he knew Ash wouldn’t be in the vicinity.

“I am in my hotel room, he lives somewhere else,” he settled on instead. He wasn’t in any mood to play Gary’s mind games, he dealt with them over the course of his and Ash’s relationship many times and wasn’t in any way or shape capable of dealing with them that evening. Paul was once told that Gary Oak matured over the years and Ash liked to prattle on about how obnoxious Gary could be. Paul believed that Gary might not be as vocal about his jerkish attitude as he used to be, but still firmly remained a jerk.

Ever since Paul first visited Pallet Town and got to know Ash’s hometown and family, Gary Oak was a thorn in his side. Although the man retired from a Pokémon training career and started to apprentice under researchers and hoped to become a certified Pokémon professor, his passion about raising Pokémon did not diminish. Same with the urge of trying to make Ash squirm. Paul had no idea what he’s done, but somehow Gary Oak started to target him to get Ash riled up. Ash, who was the most oblivious person in the universe (and knew it about himself), mostly ignored those scenes. (Until Paul retaliated of course, _then_ he got involved.) Paul, who never liked being stepped on, started to add his own dynamic to their encounters. The disaster that followed does not need to be explored on any further. And thus, Paul’s rocky relationship with Gary began.

While Paul viewed Gary as an unfortunate acquittance, Gary somehow gained the wrong impression (or didn’t) and appointed himself as the so-called marriage counsellor of Ash and Paul’s relationship. And yes, the counsel absolutely involved setting Paul up and driving Ash crazy. If it wasn’t for the Cubchoo (now Beartic) that Paul brought back from Unova that immediately latched onto Ash as its mother, Paul was sure he’d still be suffering the direst repercussions from Gary’s idea of a good engagement present.

“Ah, Paul,” Gary shook his head and Paul mentally prepared himself to an onslaught of utter bullshit. “I know you guys are having troubles. No need to pretend with me, I care about you both.” Oh, I am sure you do, Paul thought menacingly. “You know Ash is a free spirit, caging him somewhere is not going to help!” Gary theatrically sighed and Paul’s blood lust (and pressure) rose. “I know that!” he hissed through gritted teeth and wondered why he didn’t hang up on Gary yet.

They talked over thirty seconds now, the karma would have to give him that.

Gary’s expression darkened. “Then why do you insist on being an asshole to Ash?” Of course, Gary talked to Ash first! “Why am I the one at fault here?!” Paul exclaimed, the anger boiling over. “I only want a courtesy of being in the know about where my fiancé is! Is that so much to ask!” Gary, who suddenly looked very satisfied, countered, “Well the same thing could be said to you, no one heard from you for weeks!” Oh, that was it. Paul raised his hand to hang up on him. “Don’t hang up on me, you imbecile! You both made your bed, now lie in it!” Gary scowled, not bothering to hide his displeasure anymore. “So, what you two need to do _now_ is talk and sort it out! And gods help me, Paul, if he’s not smiling soon, I’ll make you pay!”

Paul sighed and forcibly pulled himself to the present. Thinking about (or interacting with) Gary Oak caused his face to morph into something that resembled a seasoned serial killer. Ash once told him it was equal parts frightening as it was concerning that someone could even get that reaction out of him. Afterall, disregarding the unending stream of snipes, Paul was usually very stone faced. Usually. Speaking of Ash, it shouldn't be long before the school ended for the day and Paul had to pull himself together. Even though he was an utter ass, Gary was right. They were both in one way or the other responsible for this mess. He couldn't pull himself back to the disaster that happened last night.

He had to be rational.

He loved Ash. He didn’t want to lose him.

They would get through this.

And apparently it was just in time as a bell started to ring and a lot of excited voices along with barks and cries of Pokémon started to move closer towards the gate. As he looked over them all, the students seemed to be of varying ages. Some were as young as ten, the usual age when children depart from home to a Pokémon journey, and some seemed a bit older than Paul himself. Paul supposed the Pokémon school might even substitute some college or university courses on Alola. Reggie often bugged him to apply to a university, saying that with his experience as a trainer and history of performances, the acceptance was almost guaranteed. Well, Paul had his high school certificate and several work experiences and that was enough for him. Ash, it seemed, was not content with it.

It didn’t take long before Paul caught a glimpse of Ash. He was looking down; the argument yesterday must have had a bigger impact on him than Paul thought it had. The feline Pokémon, Litten, was rubbing its head against his feet and Kiawe, with Charizard trailing behind him, seemed to be trying to cheer him up although Paul couldn’t hear what they were saying from the distance. Ash tried to look excited, but it only caused Paul’s head to ache.

He breathed in to calm down, best not to snap at anyone while he’s supposed to apologise, and started to walk towards them. Gastrodon, the only Pokémon who could be bothered to leave the hotel room (with air conditioner, so Paul couldn’t exactly resent them, he wanted to stay with them), followed him at its own pace. Paul figured they would see Gastrodon first as Kiawe mentioned not many Sinnoh Pokémon could be found in Alola and wasn’t disappointed. Ash, as soon as he saw Paul’s partner, shifted his gaze towards Paul himself. “Oh,” he exclaimed and stopped in his tracks. As opposed to yesterday’s anger that caused him to uncharacteristically slam the doors, Ash looked depressed. Another thing to feel guilty for, Paul supposed.

Kiawe, puzzled at Ash’s frozen state, noticed him last. “Alola!” he looked surprised, but self-satisfied. Paul didn’t know why, not like he did anything amazing. “Paul,” Ash nodded in greeting and Paul had to stop himself from cringing. What a mess. He didn’t see Ash this depressed since before they started dating. “Ash. Can we talk?” He looked towards more than interested Kiawe. “Alone?” he added pointedly.

Ash fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with the idea, and Litten, sensing its trainer’s apprehension, started to hiss, small embers flying from its mouth. Gastrodon, who never seen a Pokémon like that before, leaned down to have a proper look at the small cat. Gastrodon was more than twice the size of the other Pokemon and Litten, going by its cries, did not appreciate the proximity in the slightest. In fact, it tried to swipe at Paul’s Pokémon in anger, but the Kanto trainer gathered the fussing Pokemon in his arms before it could. “Er, yeah, I guess.” Ash, who was trying to contain struggling Litten in his arms, glanced to his left at Kiawe and his Charizard. “But Kiawe promised to help me train Litten. And then our friends promised to see us and are meeting us on beach later on.”

Kiawe, who seemed eager to rescue the awkward exchange, more than enthusiastically suggested, “You could talk on the way, I can walk at the front and give you some privacy.” Litten hissed at Kiawe. Paul mentally added Litten on the list of Ash’s Pokemon who despise his very existence. At this pace, he thought, it wouldn’t take long before the list reached number fifty. Ash pouted but agreed. The pout was apprehensive, but hopeful. Paul couldn’t ask for anything else.

The beach they wanted to train on apparently wasn’t that far away and, as Kiawe promised, he walked ahead and didn’t even try to eavesdrop. Paul already liked him better than Ash’s other friends. He always seemed to attract the busy bodies. Paul hoped that the rest of them were similar, but remembering yesterday, he didn’t dare to hope much. Litten, who was warily watching Gastrodon to keep distance between them both, was ignoring Ash and Paul as well. Paul appreciated one less curious gaze, what with that sleeping owl in Ash’s bag and Pikachu lazing on Gastrodon’s back. The yapping puppy did not seem like it understood the need for privacy but seemed content to just jump around. It was as private as it could get on this island.

Paul studied his fiancé’s posture. He walked slumped with hunched shoulders as if to shield himself. He still seemed down but looked a bit better now then back at the Pokémon school. Paul chalked it up to the fact that no shouting was going on. As opposed to yesterday. After the delegation left the hotel, Ash took Paul’s hotel key and stomped to his room. When there were no other witnesses aside from Beartic and Pikachu, Ash started to scream anew. “How dare you to just come in here and presume?” he started, gesticulating wildly. The rest continued in the same way. “I still can’t get over the fact that you stole Pikachu! How could you, Paul?” It wasn’t by far their first argument. But never before had Paul seen Ash so incensed. And true to his character, he retaliated.

It seemed as if the walk down the hill to the beach was calming their nerves. The walk was actually quite nice. You could get used to the view. From where they were, they could see the ocean and, on the horizon, Akala Island and its Wela was in clear view as well. But silence wouldn’t placate them for long, Paul knew.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know I was going to stay here. I should have found a way to call you. And I shouldn’t have yelled at you yesterday. I know you wouldn’t steal my Pikachu.” Ash said just as Paul was gearing up to say his own apology. He held in his disappointed sigh - that would just imply all sort of wrong things. He should have been the one to apologise first.

“No, I am sorry. It was my fault you couldn’t contact me in the first place.” Paul was a little proud of himself. Because in all truth, it was _Reggie_ _’s_ fault. But he knew Ash wouldn’t appreciate it if he blamed it all on his older brother. “I should have found a way to leave you a message about what happened. And I shouldn’t have just taken Pikachu, you couldn’t have known it was me.” Ash shrugged. “Yeah, well, we both messed up. It happens.” Ash grinned (so falsely) and Paul grabbed his shoulders, forcing them to stop, and drew Ash closer to himself. The rest of the party still continued to walk down.

Aside from the puppy, who was intensely watching them both. Paul figured he’d feel creeped up later.

He caressed his arms, from shoulders down to elbows and up again. With each movement, Ash looked closer to tears. Great, this was going splendid so far. “I’m really sorry. I mean it. I love you.” He leaned down, embracing the shorter man. Ash did grow up a little bit taller in the last few years, but Paul shot up to Reggie’s height, making him taller by a few inches. Few second later, Ash muttered into Paul’s shirt, “I love you, too.”

They spent the next few minutes in silence, not moving an inch. Had the path not been so straightforward, Paul might have been worried they would lose Kiawe and the rest. Paul hoped they wouldn’t look back. While he wasn’t shy or ashamed, he wasn’t the type of person to broadcast affection towards his better half. Ash smiled a little more sincerely. It was a great sign and Paul took it as such. “I have the room booked for the next few days. I want to spend as much time here with you as possible.” Pause. “Would that be alright?” Paul really should have expected the onslaught of pure sunshine mirroring from Ash’s eyes. “Yes! Of course!”

Paul, while they were still in embrace, risked to touch the back of Ash’s neck, where the chain with the engagement ring last was when he saw Ash in person before his departure to Alola. Ash decided to put it on a chain himself; he was afraid he would lose it and so bought a silver chain to put it on only a few days after engagement.

There, just underneath the light t-shirt, Paul could feel the outlines of the sturdy yet elegant silver chain. It was still there.

They spent the rest of the walk down to the beach holding hands.

It turned out Litten needed to work on its Fire Fang. Paul, after studying the fire cat performing the unpolished attack a few times, thought the cat did put in enough power but had trouble keeping the flow steady. It always lost concentration just before he chomped down on something – or, in this case, Kiawe’s Pokémon’s tail. Knowing Ash appreciated a few advices in training, but did not care to borrow Paul’s training methods, Paul decided not to intervene much and just told them what he thought was the problem.

Ash thanked him for his opinion about Litten’s issue with a small kiss on a cheek and then resumed the training with Kiawe and his Turtonator. Paul rolled his eyes, although he was glad they weren’t on such a thin ice anymore, he probably wouldn’t ever really get used to public display of attention. Ash knew it and never failed to challenge that.

Soon it seemed Ash got more comfortable and started to act like himself again, enthusiastically supporting Litten and its training. Paul decided to sit down near the water to cool down. It was very hot again, but it was either more manageable than yesterday or Paul started to get used it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know which. Gastrodon followed his example, watching the training session with assessing eyes. Paul was proud.

Ash’s Rotom Dex (this region just liked to spring surprises on him!) hovered over them for a bit and tried to give them a brief crash course on the Melemele Island’s Pokémon and differences between some Kanto Pokémon and their Alola forms. When Paul got tired of the prattle, he decided to train his Gastrodon in the water while the others still worked on Litten. There was some progress, but not much.

All in all, it was a relaxing afternoon. “What’s going on?” Paul scowled when he saw them slacking off. Ash, Kiawe, Pikachu and the puppy, apparently Rockruff, were standing around a small mound of sand with a red shovel on top of it. Last Paul checked, there were no children on the beach. So where did it come from?

Then it all of course went downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, it seems like the originally three part story grew. I have at least another chapter in mind and I am still debating epilogue. Unfortunately, it will not be until my graduation in July.
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments, I am glad you like it! I was a bit afraid to what feedback I'd receive since on fanfiction.net in majority I just received scorn (most of it not even related to the story) and was contemplating taking the story down from there and/or stopping writing this altogether. I am glad I didn't so again thank you all who commented, gave kudos or just read this story!! Really means so much to me.


	4. Sandcastles from our childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As most of you predicted, Paul will never look at sandcastles the same way again.

As was probably already established: Paul was not usually described as a calm person. No, if people were willing to describe him (which they often would not be – an intelligent person would know there are consequences to one’s actions), the most flattering term they could think of on the spot would probably be ‘an insufferable prick.’ Never was he accused of being the picture of tranquillity and never did he strive for it either. He knew he could probably work as an example in a dictionary explaining the four temperaments, his choleric disposition being obvious to any onlookers. He even had an attitude to match with his domineering personality. Sue him. He liked to have some control of things in his life, including his temper, and he did not like being blindsided _or_ vulnerable. He meticulously planned his life, career and education; trained his Pokémons his way; planned in detail his journeys, tournament participations, excursions home or to Pallet town, dates with his boyfriend…

Too bad that so far Alola has proven to be a cursed land for Paul and his ambitions. But Paul was also able to adapt. He could force himself to be calm and analyse situations. It was a skill that took him years to master, but it was a crucial one if he wanted to not only improve himself (he would be the first person to admit he can be an arse), but also continue being a professional Pokémon trainer. So, he did that. He forced himself to be calm and started to analyse ‘The Situation’ in detail. He wasn’t surprised that it was only half effective. And while he was never religious, a prayer to The Original One and Creation Trio looked like a more effective solution than a ragtag group of teenagers and almost adults. Who, by the way, were only five minutes earlier enjoying an afternoon at a beach and their biggest concern (aside from training) was sand in their hair. Speaking of sand, Paul still could not believe that this was actually happening because the only reasonable explanation for this continuing mess was that the islands of Alola hated him so much they _changed the laws of nature_. He could now add _that_ to the list of his greatest misfortunes of the last five days (his whole life even).

It all apparently started innocently enough. Ash, who always encouraged his Pokémon to be playful (to Paul’s everlasting chagrin), was still working with Litten when Pikachu and Rockruff started to tease a moving pile of sand with a red shovel on the top of it. Ash, instead of encouraging obnoxious personalities, should really start giving his Pokémon a talk about safety procedures. For example. If some wild Pokémon doesn’t want to play with you, it _doesn’t want to play with you_! It was obvious the sand construct was trying to escape from the circle that formed around him. Paul angrily stomped to the group curiously watching the pile of sand (that just rose to a bigger shape with a cry) intending to break it up (when will Ash and/or Ash’s Pokémon stop antagonising random wild Pokémon?) just as Rotom Dex presented the data stored on this particular creature.

Well _that_ stopped Paul in his tracks for a second.

Because of course it could _control_ people. Just lovely.

“Control?” Ash repeated and Kiawe solemnly confirmed it. “Watch out for Sandygast,” he said firmly. “It happens to be the most dangerous Pokémon at the beach.” _And it just gets better and better_. Paul, as he cautiously studied the sand mass, could admit he was intrigued about this Pokémon, thinking about the possibilities of its abilities, and hummed thoughtfully at Kiawe’s story (they all had to learn their lesson somehow). But had to acknowledge that they probably shouldn’t attempt to befriend or capture it at this time. For one, he did not have any spare Pokéballs on him and as far as he knew, neither did Ash or Kiawe. Two, if their Pokémon fell under the control of the Sandygast, they had minimal information on how to counter it as Kiawe’s story did not provide much information on that. Paul wasn’t keen on potentially spending the rest of his life as a vegetable, thank you very much. Three, he was not familiar with laws regarding catching Pokémon in this area. And four, Paul still remembered the incident with Stantlers. Enough said.

Ash’s Litten must have had a similar thought as it hissed at the half-formed sandcastle. The fire cat certainly looked spooked by the appearance of it, its posture screaming ‘get away from me.’ It only served to make the wild Pokémon more irritated. He frowned disapprovingly when Ash nervously laughed, “But it’s just sand!” And Joltik could fit in a baby’s palm, doesn’t mean it isn’t dangerous. “We should go, find a different spot,” he suggested and gestured at Ash to come closer to him. Kiawe nodded. “Definitely, let’s just go.” Ash, still looking a bit apprehensive, took half a step away from the ground and ghost Pokémon and towards Paul just as Ash’s Rockruff started to bark at the Sandygast from behind. The wild Pokémon, whose instincts finally kicked in, went into offensive. It turned and roared at the blue-eyed puppy and, by association, Pikachu. The rest happened quickly. Paul couldn’t exactly blame Ash, Sandygast looked ready to lunge at the puppy. They only belatedly realised it was afraid and wanted to scare them away. Instead, the Rock Throw managed to dislodge the red shovel from the top of its head and the accursed thing went flying and with a wet sound landed in the ocean.

Well, if it was nervous before, now it was spitting mad. Literally. It opened its, … mouth, for the lack of better words for it, and formed several shadow balls to attack them with. Paul, deftly dodging the incoming attacks, scowled fiercely as it separated their group altogether. Ash, who now seemed very tense as a mad Pokémon was separating him from Pikachu, Rockruff and Paul, shakily quipped, “It’s really mad!”

“And I don’t blame it! You just never learn!” Paul couldn’t stop himself from retorting. “Should have just left it alone!” Kiawe, while he didn’t seem to appreciate Paul’s tone, agreed that they should have gone immediately. “Too late now! Either we escape or calm it down!” Dodging another dangerous ghost attack, Kiawe and Paul seemed to come to the same conclusion simultaneously as they shouted: “It’s probably mad because it lost its shovel!”

Paul couldn’t help himself and glared daggers at the embarrassed puppy. “We could look for it,” he shouts at Ash and Kiawe, who are now considerably further than they were just a few seconds ago, “but it doesn’t solve the issue of _not touching_ the shovel!” He would send his Gastrodon to swim and find it, if it weren’t for that tiny detail. He’d rather have his Pokémon mind control free, thank you very much. The Rotom Dex did a flip in the air. “I think the shovel can be replaced with something else.” Paul thought that it can fucking not. The owl Pokémon hooted in confusion and Ash pouted. “Even if that’s true, it’s the shovel that it wants!”

“If you don’t have any constructive ideas, then shut it!” Paul reprimanded Rotom Dex. The device only huffed; that remark obviously stung. But that could hardly bring Paul any joy as the situation was quickly getting out of hand if it wasn’t completely out already. Sandygast looked like it was getting a second wind and all the gathered trained Pokémon were nervous, only able to watch their trainers basically just stand helplessly in the middle of a disaster zone. It would probably be better if they called for help. Alola does have a police or rangers, right? And if they can’t call (Paul didn’t know the number anyway), then maybe someone (preferably Kiawe with Charizard) could go and get someone to help instead. Paul did not like asking for help, but he could bear it this time. But before he could voice it, he saw his fiancé ( ~~who probably forgot that he has a brain to think with~~ ) putting the annoying device on top of Sandygast. “Ash, are you serious?” Kiawe’s eyes were twice their normal size and Paul once again wondered why he wanted to marry this person.

Right, love and stuff.

 “How embarrassing!” Cried Rotom Dex and Sandygast seemed to agree with it, its ghostly eyes crossing trying to see what that stupid human did to him. “Relax, it’ll just be for a little while,” Ash grinned at Rotom Dex, and Paul resisted the urge to facepalm and giving in to the misery. The resulting silence of attacks seemed to give Ash a wrong impression of the situation. “That’s going to work perfectly,” he said, almost proud, as Sandygast started to huff and puff, realising he was basically robbed and then given a cheap replacement by said robbers. Paul had a bad feeling and he wasn’t the only one. Gastrodon started to cry out and with its head tried to herd Paul to the water. It was completely out of character for it – never before has Gastrodon tried to physically manipulate Paul to do anything. But it was so afraid it tried to push Paul to the element the ground/ghost type was least likely to enter. With dread, Paul realised both Ash and Kiawe were too close. “Ash, get out of there!”

Needless to say, giving Rotom Dex to Sandygast was a big mistake. (Paul despondently thought that if it wasn’t on the principle of wanting its shovel back, the incessant talking wouldn’t endear it to Sandygast either. It wouldn’t stop talking even now.) It was so outraged it forced itself to evolve. It definitely grew bigger; it was almost Ash’s height now and the sand forming its body was different colour from the sand that could be found on the beach, maybe even different texture. The body, now more closely resembling that of a sandcastle many children would often make on beaches, was decorated with colourful seashells, giving it an eerie look when combined with its aura. The only thing ruining the image of the dangerous Pokémon was Rotom Dex – still on o top of it and crying out in distress. And then, as if it wasn’t enough, it started to grow. It wasn’t obvious at first, but Paul could feel the shift beneath his feet as a massive amount of sand started to move towards the ground type Pokémon. Soon enough, it was as big as a house and his view of Ash disappeared completely, blocked by the towers of the evolved beast. It was not good.

Immediately, Paul ran around the towering body of the evolved form of Sandygast, Gastrodon hot on his heels, to meet up with everyone and with a bit of a luck, escape together. Unfortunately, as mentioned previously, the entire region of Alola hated Paul and just as he reached Pikachu and Rockruff, only a few meters away from his fiancé and the poor sod that he befriended, the beach ghost Pokémon bellowed.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and formed a centralized sandstorm that was clearly meant to sweep them closer to the danger zone. Paul picked up Pikachu and Rockruff, whose small bodies would make it difficult for them to escape the strong gust and ran with Gastrodon towards Kiawe who managed to distance himself from the worst of the attack. “We need to call for help!” He shouted at the fire-type trainer over the sound of the raging sandstorm and consequently choked on sand. “Can Charizard fly in this?!”

Kiawe, who was protecting his eyes with his forearm and only reluctantly lowered it to look at him, nodded. “Maybe, but… ASH!” Paul turned on his heel and couldn’t believe his eyes. Ash, by law a fully-fledged adult allowed to get drunk and make decisions for himself, was still too close to the enraged Pokémon. It was obvious he was trying his best not to be taken off the ground by the powerful gusts of air and sand. Paul couldn’t hear much over the sound of strong wind, but from what he could gather, Ash was trying to convince the blasted Dex to get out of there when the wind abruptly stopped.

And Paul’s fiancé

 

was

 

gobbled up

 

by an enormous sandcastle.

 

_Just like that._

 

To make the matters even worse, the sandcastle now reached a new height of a three-storey house. Paul knew he must do something drastic now. This was worse than the incident with the Stantlers – Paul could barely tolerate Ash back then and it was only his conscience driving him to help. Now, his entire body was seized by a mind-numbing panic. His fiancé was just eaten by a ghost Pokémon looking like a _sandcastle_. Something he, up until now, associated with good memories of Sinnoh beaches Reggie took him to as a child and quiet afternoons with Ash in Pallet Town. Never again will Paul look at sandcastles the same way.

“Fucking hell!” He cursed in disbelief quietly before he started to shout Ash’s name, praying he was alive. Kiawe, getting the same idea, joined him. Thankfully, not even a minute passed before Ash, sand all over him, managed to emerge from the belly of the sandcastle and look down through a window in the middle. Good, Paul thought, I won’t have to tell his mother he died.

_For now_ , a tiny frightened voice in the back of his head answered. He chose to ignore it.

First, they tried through the air. Both Charizard and Rowlett tried to get closer to Ash, but Palossand, as Rotom Dex informed them is the name of the evolved Pokémon, batted them away. “What should we do? We can’t get to him like that!” Kiawe mused and Charizard growled as it landed next to him again, obviously not happy it failed in its mission. Paul’s jaw clenched and studied Palossand more closely. “If Gastrodon manages to strike precisely, it might make a hole in its body and would allow for Ash to slip through it and escape.” Kiawe, after a second of contemplation, nodded. “It could work. Its body is formed of sand, after all, but I’d rather not attack it head on again,” he confessed, and Paul didn’t blame him. Right now, attacking Palossand meant possibly injuring Ash. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

And then, as if the current situation wasn’t enough, shifting sand prevented Ash from holding himself up on the window and fell down to the beast’s belly again. “Shit, now there’s double chance we’d hit him with a water attack,” Paul cussed. Pikachu, who obviously wasn’t listening to them, tried to use its thunder shock. “What did I just say?!” Paul snapped at the yellow menace just as Ash shouted for Pikachu to stop. Not that it would do much, ground types being immune to electric shocks and all. But it could still hit Ash, who was no ground type. Pikachu’s ears drooped in obvious worry. “Pikachu, Rowlett, Rockruff, Litten! I want you to listen to Paul now, alright? Just until I get out of here!” That… was unexpected. Trainers rarely give out orders like this. In domestic settings and on breeding farms it wasn’t that unusual. Such places require harmonious relations and teamwork. But to give another trainer the ability to lead Pokémon of others in battles… It was a sign of a profound trust, a milestone they did not reach yet in their relationship. And Paul hated that it had to happen while Ash was stuck in a wild Pokémon’s stomach.

“Ash! Can you climb back up again?” Kiawe yelled and brought Paul back to the present. “I keep sliding down! It’s all this sand!” For a moment, Ash reappeared in the window again, pouting. That pout was part concern and part fear. “We have to find that shovel! Fast – ack!” And he slid back down. Paul exchanged a look with Kiawe. They already established that the shovel was important to the sand ghost. The Palossand, possibly smug as it kept a prisoner (or a hostage?), now only harrumphed every once in a while, and only attacked whenever someone got too close. “We have to do _something_ , and quick.” Kiawe nodded and glanced at the vast blue waters surrounding the island. “True, it went like this because it lost its shovel. If we get it back…” Kiawe trailed off and Rockruff whined.

Paul shot a look at the Pokémon he met for the first time today, watching its every move. Pikachu knew Paul, it’d know to listen. Litten was a proud Pokémon and Rowlett seemed… pragmatic? Mainly worried. Paul would fail at psychology and assessment of mental wellbeing of Pokémon if he were to attend such a course and sit an exam, but he knew those three would listen to him. Rockruff, … he wasn’t so sure.

Sometimes, Paul hated being right. The second he told the puppy to stay put, the rock type charged towards Palossand, barking madly at it. The Palossand bellowed again and its upper body leaned towards the ground, its movement kicking up dust and sand. When it all cleared, instead of Rockruff, it was Litten that was missing. “You, come back here!” He snapped at the puppy just as Litten and Rotom started to cry in discomfort and the Palossand’s ominous aura increased. “It must be some sort of power draining attack, fuck!” Paul cursed and kicked uselessly at the ground. It did not bring him any comfort.

“What’s going on?” a feminine voice cried out behind them and that’s when the rest of Ash’s friends arrived. On one hand, Paul was glad for the reinforcements. On the other. When they were running down to the beach, couldn’t one of them call police or somebody? Maybe a gym leader? (Actually, does Alola have gym leaders?) Apparently no, they couldn’t. Instead, they brainstormed. Lillie, the youngest girl of fourteen years old with the pure white Vulpix in her arms, only confirmed Paul’s theory of power draining ability. When he tried to interrogate her further on it, she clamped up. But what was clear was that it was only a matter of time before Litten, Rotom and then possibly Ash lose consciousness and then it was a slippery slope indeed.

They started to bicker on what to do.

Unfortunately, Ash befriended busybodies. Again.

While they were arguing, Ash tried to throw Litten to Rowlett, but only hit a barrier and they fell down again. And that’s when Paul lost his patience. He turned towards the girl with blue hair. “Your Pokémon – is it water type?” The blue Pokémon looked like it could be, but it also could easily be an ice type as well, the shape of its body kind of reminded him of Seel. Paul really wasn’t familiar with this region’s Pokémon and types. If this land wasn’t so keen to kill him, maybe he would be interested in travelling around the islands and learn more. “Well, yes,” she hesitated and then she lit up. “Of course, water causes sand to lose shape! Popplio!” Her Pokémon clapped. “Alright then, we can’t cause more harm than what is already happening. But we might need a distraction.” He turned towards Gastrodon. “Gastrodon could use Earth Power to distract Palossand and your Pokémon can make a hole with water gun. Hopefully it won’t injure them and Ash and Litten can climb out of it.”

“No!” Surprisingly, it was the timid blonde girl who shouted. When she realised what she did, she closed her eyes and hunched over. Thanks to her wide hat, he couldn’t even see her face. Well that was helpful. “Why? We need a distraction.” Paul wasn’t one for teamwork or mincing his words. It showed.

Kiawe winced. “Lillie is right. I have seen it once. It’s no good.” The girl with green hair looked troubled as well, but it was the small guy with the mouse Pokémon that provided an explanation. “It depends on Pokémon’s ability, obviously, but generally when Earth Power is used by an experienced and highly trained Pokémon, it causes high level tremors. Your Gastrodon seems like it is both experienced and highly trained! With enough power and this close to the shoreline, there’s a possibility it may trigger an earthquake which in turn may cause a _tsunami_.”

Yeah, no. That’s not going to happen. “Why didn’t you just say so immediately? Two water type attacks from different sides then. One for distraction and one for Ash and Litten.” It would be more tiring and increased chances of blindly hitting Ash and Litten, but it was doable. “Gastrodon is not as fast to dodge. It might be better for your Pokémon to be a distraction if he’s quick,” he informed the blue haired girl and she solemnly nodded. Now armed with a plan, Paul moved closer to Palossand’s torso while the girl, Lana, with her Popplio moved towards the tower closer to the water.

“3, 2, 1… Now!” Paul shouted.

“Popplio, Bubble beam!”

“Gastrodon, Water Gun!”

Palossand, as predicted, concentrated on the hopping Popplio, who was alternating between attacks from the water or jumping on the very edges of Palossand’s body and attacking from there. However, it was a foolish effort. When Gastrodon stopped the stream of water, the attack did not even get through the sand wall and soon enough the dent sealed itself. They had to retreat before Lana’s Pokémon was harmed. Apparently, the water attacks only toughened Palossand as the slurred speech of Rotom Dex informed them.

“You! You utterly useless device - that doesn’t even make sense!” He shouted at the Rotom Dex and reached towards his belt to take out another Pokemon.

He froze.

His first instinct, when faced with this new development, was to call for his Torterra, who could potentially reverse Palossand’s technique when Gastrodon’s attack failed. (Which finally convinced him the entire region was against him as by all rights, it should’ve been hurt somehow by a water type. For the love of Original One, it was a ground type! Why didn’t it work at least a little bit? Yet, this situation continued. This _massive, enraged sandcastle_ was literally _digesting Paul’s fiancé and his Pokémon_. Because Paul’s day just couldn’t be nice. Or, you know. _Normal._ ) He cursed out loud when he remembered he left Torterra and the rest of his team in the hotel room. That’s what he gets for being nice and leaving them all in an airconditioned room.

“What now?” Lana asked and as if to answer her, Palossand kicked another fuss with yet another sandstorm. “We have to find that shovel!” Paul said decisively and Kiawe nodded. “It’s the only hope now.”

“Shovel?” The girl with green hair asked. Kiawe turned his head towards the ocean. “Yes, a shovel, Mallow. It belongs to Palossand but it ended up in the ocean. But anyone who touches it can be controlled by it!” Lana lightened up. “That’s easy! Popplio can find it!”

“So can Gastrodon, but how is it going to bring it back?” Paul sneered at her and Lana puffed up her cheeks. “You just watch! Come on, Popplio, you can make a balloon and bring it back!” Kiawe smiled. “Of course! He could make one around the shovel and then bring it to shore!”

And they couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?

“We still have to distract Palossand somehow!” Mallow reasoned few minutes after Gastrodon and Popplio dived under. They already ruled out trying to call for help as Kiawe did not want to fly with Charizard in those conditions. Paul, who up until now only paid attention to Ash clinging to the window with Litten cradled to his chest, nodded. “They look like they are going to be ill,” he declared and pointed at Ash’s pale disposition – visible even through the sandstorm in the way. “Well, if water type attacks are not going to be effective, maybe…” Paul mumbled to himself when Lillie exclaimed: “Maybe Snowy’s attack could be!” Paul turned towards her. “Snowy?” Mallow, seeing his confusion, piped in. “Alolan Vulpix is an ice type. Maybe if we can’t melt the sand, we can freeze it! It won’t be able to do anything!”

Kiawe enthusiastically nodded. “Of course!” Paul cut in before it could devolve even further. “What about hypothermia!” Everyone hummed uncertainly. “Yes, that is a concern,” the short guy, Paul should really learn their names, said authoritatively, “but we have to stop Palossand from drawing strength from them. It will give them reprieve and hopefully time for Kiawe to fly with Charizard for help!” Snowy, the ice type Vulpix, jumped from its mistress’s arms. It seemed the decision-making ability has been taken away from the trainers.

Paul scowled. “We will have to provide distraction again, then.” This better turn out alright. Or those kids will have to explain everything to Delia _and_ Reggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader! First of all, I'd like to apologise about the extremely long wait for this chapter. I promised last July after my graduation but before that I was visiting my family in a different country, had to come back and organise for my graduation, properly unpack my stuff after moving to a new house and then I decided I wanted to actually do a postgraduate and then had to find job and then I was juggling that and my postgraduate study and kinda lost my inspiration for this story on the way. So, life. But I hope you enjoyed this late update regardless. I am not perfectly okay with it, what with the battle, some phrases borrowed from anime, and the internal monologue but I tried to channel some aspects of my thought process when I am on the way of having a panic attack. My anxiety is sometimes pretty bad and most of it is just my thoughts being too loud and overanalysing which is what I tried to channel through Paul a bit. Not sure if I like the final product but it was something. 
> 
>  
> 
> The last chapter-epilogue kind of thing (this time, I promise it's the truth) should be on the way soon and hopefully no later than end of May. Turns out, I'd rather write my fics than my essays for my postgrad. Considering my deadline is in a week,... eh. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr (haileyst.tumblr.com) or Ko-Fi (ko-fi.com/haileyst) I would welcome any asks or just wanting to chat or sending memes and such (the self isolation is getting to me people!). 
> 
> That said, I hope everyone is alright and staying safe. We are all going through this together and I thank all the people currently out there, doctors, nurses, retail workers... for their bravery and efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
